Illumination is the employment of light to reach a practical or aesthetic goal. Illumination may include the use of artificial light sources, for example lamps, luminaires and light fixtures. The employment of adequate lighting, indoor or outdoor, may promote eye health, job efficiency, safety, provide indication, signage, alerts, change aesthetics, or may promote a desired mood.
The advent of white light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has changed the landscape of illumination. One or more LEDs may be placed into conventional light bulbs or lighting fixtures to provide longer fixture lifespans and higher electrical efficiency. LEDs have efficiencies several times greater than incandescent lamps, and may even be more efficient than fluorescent lamps.
Industrial and commercial luminaires may employ LEDs in their design, receiving the benefits of LED lighting as described above. A luminaire provides lighting with a safe electrical connection, allows for appropriate installation due to its compact size, and may enhance aesthetics. Luminaires come in many shapes and sizes because humans employ them in so many ways. Home or commercial settings may find beneficial employment of luminaries in place of incandescent or fluorescent fixtures, for example under cupboards to provide a warm ambience to a counter top. Industry may employ individual luminaires for employees on a manufacturing floor, for example. Restaurants or other entertainment venues may find benefit in employment of luminaires to enhance their brand or to attract customers, for example pendant fixtures and track lighting.